Image registration (also referred to as “alignment”) may be an important field of research in a computer vision domain. In recent years, there has been a rapid development of image processing technologies, including image registration and/or object recognition technologies, e.g., due to advancements in machine learning. One advancement in machine learning may include implementing neural networks, e.g., deep neural networks, to solve object recognition and/or image registration problems. It may be desirable to automatically classify and/or align images depicting an agricultural crop and/or trees, for example, to enable effective monitoring of development, diseases, and crop yield.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.